Characters/Azwethinkweiz Barrett
About the Avatar Azwethinkweiz has been generating, directing, and leading roleplay for over 15 years via multiple formats: (tabletop, RPG, IRC/Text, Larp, etc). As a protagonist, his themes center heavily around science, politics, and the evoultion of people. Through the utility of roleplay, Azwethinkweiz is able to explore the social studies of history, leadership, and the human condition in individuals and groups within organized, virtual communities. Early Life Azwethinkweiz was born in the Sol System to former UEE Delegate Azwethinkwewaz Barrett, and Hatawa R''Æ''s'kaz, a Director of Xenopharmaceutical Research with the SAS (Sol Astroexploration Society). His earliest memories are the sharp hisses of airlocks and the glowing, sterile control rooms aboard the bridges of capital ships while he accompanied his mother and father in their duties across the universe. His mother's work in the SAS specifically, and his father's philosophies of exploring new and ever more distant worlds, would influence Azwethinkweiz for the rest of his life. Education Academically, Azwethinkweiz followed in his mother and father's footsteps of classical sciences and politics, though often in his own unconforming nature. Extremely precocious, and largely unsupervised throughout his adolescent years, he always found opportunity to develop himself and dabble in his own scientific and technical interests. This was the defining theme throughout much of his primary education. During this time, Tetsuo Shima became the head of Barrett's father's organization within the sub-committees of the UEE Senate sphere. Through their work together, Barrett's father introduced the youth to Shima's positive influence, which would come to have a lasting effect. Azwethinkweiz completed secondary education on Persei at the University of Persei Analytical Research and Quantification (UPARQ), where he earned a degree in Applied Research and Advanced Political Science. Azwethinkweiz would recall that his early years at UPARQ were met with some derision from his fellow student body when they had learned that Tetsuo Shima had provided a letter of recommendation that would secure Barrett's admission to the University. Campus records indicate that Azwethinkweiz Barrett successfully met all required admission pre-requisites, and scored adequately on entry level exams. No letters of recommendation exist in his official file. In a later anectdote, Barrett reveals "That's ok if they student body want to think that. The truth is I never turned it letter in. It was more valuable to me to read it myself". Squadron 42 & After (Retroactive) Shortly after graduation, like so many before and after him, Azwethinkweiz did his part and joined UEE Service. He took an immediate position as an Engineer aboard a UEE Idris Class Escort situated in abandoned deep space. Further military files are currently listed as classified. It was during his UEE Service that Azwethinkweiz was first introduced to Suj Kossi. After discharge from his UEE Service, Azwethinkweiz was invited to work with Shima, who was now preparing to again run for Senate. Azwethinkweiz declined, seeking refuge after service fatigue. He went to work as an Modifications Director aboard a Research class Endeavor, however this proved in conflict with Barrett's personality to learn, grow, and teach others. UEE Career Azwethinkweiz returned to the central systems and went to work with Shima as a UEE Delegate for the Office of Developing Systems and Economic Viability, under the Department of Expansion & Development Senate subcommittee. When new worlds or sentient species are discovered, a "panel" is sent to assess the world(s) or system(s) for categorization under the Fair Chance Act as a Sanctuary, or as Viable to Divert Resources. While adept, and competent in his office, his rather unorthodox style and 'owned by no one' sense of being often put him at odds with his counterparts, which had led to him being unsuccessfully voted out of the panel more than once. It is said Tetsuo Shima, now re-elected, tolerated him because of his results, efficiency, and integrity, owed to the creative side of his unique DNA. Thus, Azwethinkweiz began to seek further mentorship under Shima, who had also worked closely with Suj Kossi; well known for his work in the UEE Navy. In the sub-committee, Azwethinkweiz contributed greatly to the generational expansion to the stars of the mid 2900s, where panels had been deployed to the Stanton System to aid a new generation of space men and women star-faring into the black for their first time. The extended multi-year public service assignment included helping new space men and women grasp the concepts of Environment Mechanics, Flight Controls, Celestial Navigation, Personal Protection, and Acclimation to Life in Space. As part of the assignment, Azwethinkweiz was granted clearance level ultra, and to hangars with select ships for civilian training use. He was known to often abuse this high level clearance to show the public what Vanduul ships look like, and to educate them on the Vanduul threat. While the UEE technically maintained jurisdiction over the Stanton System, they did not police it. Pirates took advantage of the gaps in private security groups and had often invaded the corporate-owned space around Stanton. The damages caused by the pirates to the instrumental communication arrays during their raids provided dangerous opportunities for "field trips"; to show civilians the dangers of working and fighting in deep space first hand. Azwethinkweiz was also known to take field lessons out to the Yela Asteroid Belt, to illustrate the risks and rewards of navigating substrate bodies in open space. It was these daring public exercises that helped Azwethinkweiz push the limits of new space men and women's training. He believed that it was important to provide direct, practical, and highly valuable survival knowledge to new space men and women in the very beginning so as to give them the highest possible chance of surviving in deep space on their own, and of teaching others to do the same. Azwethinkweiz would often be heard publicly encouraging his colleagues to share the knowledge they had gleaned over a lifetime in order to elevate the social intelligence quotient and community conscience for the greater good. Personal Life Azwethinkweiz has been known to continue to affiliate in the UEE Senate community, and to study under his mentors. In his spare time, Azwethinkweiz enjoys photography, scanning, and overclocking technology, component modification, amateur Navjumping, sataball, xenobotany, xenochemistry, the Murray Cup, and what he calls "Fleet Building". Reddit / Discord / Spectrum On Reddit and Discord, Azwethinkweiz likewise helps his fellow community members in chat by answering questions they have and helping them get started along the way. Azwethinkweiz can be found on Reddit under u/Azwethlnkweiz and on Discord as Azwethinkweiz. In 2945, Azwethinkweiz founded The Siege Guild The Siege Guild / Interstellar Cruises In 2948, the Siege Guild re-emerged. Interstellar Cruises was founded the same year to act as a public-facing transport branch of The Siege Guild.